An Odd Relationship
by Slytherin-Dauntless-KidofHades
Summary: Fred and Spike have an odd relationship. Spike is Harry Potter's older sister. She is in the most unlikely house that people expected her to be. Most thought Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Read and see what the Merlin it's about! T for swearing and I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I am Spikelet Potter, but if you call me Spikelet, have fun in hell. Everyone calls me Spike. Guess they like their life. I'm in Slytherin. I have black hair that is dip-dyed blood red. I stand at 5'7 and I'm thirteen years old. My best friends are Fred and George Weasley. I'm pretty muscular for my age and I like quiditch. I have shocking blue eyes that make you feel like you've been electrocuted when I glare at you. I **LOVE** to prank people and I can be very evil. I also have anger issues, and I have OCD and I'm bi-polar. SO DON'T BLAME ME IF I ATTEMPT TO MURDER YOU A MUGGLE WAY! That is the sole reason I'm the only Slytherin Fred and George haven't pranked. Anyways, some new first years are coming. I heard one of them's my little bro. Sweet!

* * *

"Spike! Hurry up! We gotta go tease the first years!" George yelled from the Slytherin common room.

"Calm your tits! I'm almost ready!" I screeched in reply. I was wearing a black t-shirt, dark green denim pants (Slytherin pride!), dark green converse, and my Hogwarts robes.

"What's with the Slytherin pride?" George asked.

"What's with the you not wanting to keep your face?" I retort with Fred chuckling. Call me crazy, but every time he sees me his eyes brighten up. Fred I mean. Huh. Anyways, we walk to the-place-I-haven't-bothered-to-remember-the-name-of and we see like a hundred first years scrambling around. I yell,

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE MERLIN UP!" everyone turns their head to me with either one or both eyebrows raised while Dumbledore gives me a look of gratitude. I make a microphone appear so I won't have strain my voice and say,

"Okay! Make a line! Boys on the right and girls on the left! And second to seventh years, go to your house table!" Everyone did as I said and Dumbledore yelled,

"Thank you Miss Potter! Now everyone will be sorted into their house! The people in blue and bronze are Ravenclaw, the people in red and gold are Gryffindor, the people in green and silver are Slytherin, and the people in yellow and black are Hufflepuff!" then a lot of people got sorted when someone finally caught my eye,

"Harry Potter!" everyone gasped and I yelled,

"Hey little bro!" Harry turned as I walked up to him and said,

"Well you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you." he looked at me weirdly and replied,

"Spiky? Is that you? You've changed so much! Where's your blonde highlights? And your brown hair?"

"I didn't like it so I dyed it."

"And you're in Slytherin?! How could this happen?!" I replied with a straight face,

"I am evil. Remember all those pranks I pulled on you? Good times, good times." Dumbledore yelled,

"Okay! Now no more family reunions! Mr. Potter has to get sorted!" after Harry's traits were recognized the hat yelled,

"Gryffindor!" and the Gryffindors cheered because they got "a chosen one." Bitch please, the Slytherins have a more trained chosen one. I tuned out yet again I heard a recognizable voice,

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Another Weasley?! When will we run out!?" I yelled as Ron walked up to the stage.

"Oh Spike, that has to be you!" Ron yelled out.

"Yep it's me Ronnie! Now sit on the chair so the hat can tell you where you'll be sorted!"

"Fine Spikers!" the second he sat down, the hat yelled,

"Gryffindor!" I smirked and yelled,

"I knew it! I told you Fred and George! I told you!"

After all the sorting was done, I grabbed Fred, George, and Harry by the arm and dragged, literally dragged them to the mess hall.

"So, Fredachinni, Georgeoroni and cheese, lil' bro, I'm sitting at the Gryffindor table because I feel like it."

"Okay, girlfriend." Fred said in the gayest voice I've ever heard. I'm not a homophobe, though. I want a gay friend. So when we sat at the Gryffindor table, some Slytherins looked at the Gryffindor table with envy, while others looked with sadness.

"So, wazzup me brotha?"

"Nothing, Dudley's being a pain in the ass, though."

"Dudley's always been a pain in the ass." Then, I smirked as Harry, Fredachinni, and Georgeoroni and cheese chuckled.

"Now I see why you were put in Slytherin." Harry said.

"I was about to, but the hat said I was too evil to be put in Gryffindor."

"How are you evil?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I cuss too much."

"No, you? Cussing? Impossible!" Harry said with a heavy amount of sarcasm. After dinner, I walked to the Slytherin common room and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for any HP mistakes, but it's Fanfiction for Sirius' sake! I can do what I want. I don't pay attention to trolls or flames. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I walked into the Gryffindor common room I heard Fred and George talking

"She doesn't have a crush on Ron!"

"She so does."

"No, she doesn't."

"Then let's make a bet. If I lose, I tell Snape of my undying love for him, and if I win, you have to kiss a Slytherin."

"Not all of us are that bad, George! And Snape isn't that bad either!" George replied,

"Keywords: all and that." After that, a girl with really curly hair walked out from the girl's dorms. George asked her,

"Lavender, do you have a crush on Ron?" She blushed and replied sheepishly,

"Yes. But don't tell him!" After Lavender went to eat her breakfast, George yelled,

"I told you, Fred! I told you!"

"Fine..." Then, we all went down to eat breakfast. After we sat down at the Gryffinwh- I mean Gryffindor table, George asked Fred,

"So, who will be the lucky Slytherin to have the honour of having your lips on their lips?" Fred looked at me and replied to Fred,

"Wait a moment, I have to talk to Spike." Then, Fred took me to the front of the room, got on one knee and said,

"Spikelet -please don't kill me- Potter, will you-"

"Are you gonna ask me to marry you?"

"No. Will you go out with me?"

"Hmmm... Let me think about it. Yes!" Next, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. After he pulled back, he yelled at George,

"I told you I would kiss a Slytherin!" George, who was slightly annoyed at the moment replied,

"But she's the only good Slytherin around here-" I cut him off by saying,

"Me? Good? In the same sentence? Georgie, that's only true if you're saying, 'Spike is very good at pranking people','Spike is good at swearing','Spike is good at pissing people off', or 'Spike is good at annoying proffessers.'"

"Full of yourself, much?"

"I am a proud Slytherin!" When Fred and I got to the Gryffindor table, we noticed Ron and Harry had joined us. Harry joked,

"So, Mr. Weasley, what are your intentions with my sister?"

"To... Tickle her!" and that's when he started tickling me. I was laughing so much that I could've died. After Fred, George, and I finished breakfast, we went to our first class, which was potions. When we sat in random spots at potions, as Snape hadn't given us our partners yet. Next, when Snape came in, he told us who our partners were. I was paired with Fred. Yay! Unfortunately for George, he was paired with Eileen Bricke, a Slytherin. Actually, the slut of the Slytherins that whores around with males from all the houses, well, she doesn't "do it" with muggle borns, and she doesn't like to whore with Gryffindors. Lucky for me (please detect the sarcasm), I share a room with her, and every week she has a new boy toy.

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! It's a chapter! Sorry for the slow update... But because dance competition season is starting, and teachers just love to torture kids with homework, you might not expect updates. The only way I was able to update is because I'm sick right now. At least that means no school! So now that I've introduced you to another OC, things shall get a little bit interesting. Mwahahahahaha!**


End file.
